


Just Us

by nepitunes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tried my best, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, ahhhrhrhghhghghhhh what is sleep pattern, in my defence i wrote this past midnight, really sorry if this is OOC;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepitunes/pseuds/nepitunes
Summary: After a bloody match full of fear and murder, there was laughter and joy. It was a custom to throw celebration parties despite everything that happened. Even Wraith found herself enjoying them, especially since the man who stole her heart stood beside her, as always.This time, they wanted to celebrate in their own, private way.--This is a Miraith smutfic, though it is not related to my story 'The Truth Untold.'





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there are any inconsistencies and/or rushed parts, this was written at 4am accompanied by whisky and my bf, so I winged it and posted it lol #HornyOnMain
> 
> Enjoy!

After the matches, once everyone was revived and medically examined, it became a tradition for the Legends to throw celebration parties, despite the fact that most were previously foes in the games and will continue to be so in the future. 

Parties like these were a bittersweet conclusion to the games, some lost while others won. They were all good at staying true to the idea that the Apex Games should be separate from real life affairs, and as introverted as some Legends usually were, even Bloodhound would lighten up with a toast to good fortune. Lifeline would sing songs, Bangalore would challenge those brave enough to face her in an arm wrestle, Caustic didn't even want to be there so he drowned out their voices with his (surprising) ukulele talent and Octane would heroically buy rounds of Tequila shots for everyone - much to Gibraltar's concern, as he would end up as the designated babysitter for the idiots too drunk to walk home.

Pathfinder physically could not drink, but the MRVN unit sure was happy to be on barbecue duty. Bless him.

Wraith only had one glass of Champagne, a fancier choice due to her squad winning the match, defending her title as the Champion second time in a row. She preferred not to drink if she could help it, but even she allowed herself to sip away at the glass of bubbles in pure contentment. Elliott, on the other hand, had devoured his glass in mere _seconds_ after the toast and had now moved onto his second pint of beer. Wraith could only roll her eyes at his carelessness. 

"Know your limits, Elliott - I'm not going to be the one responsible for carrying you back to the dorms."

"Aw, don't be like that, I'm only celebrating, sweetheart - _we won!_ " 

"Mhmm- _\- and_ we'll be resuming training first thing tomorrow morning, you sure you won't be too hungover to get yourself out of bed?"

Elliott loved his partner to the moon and back, he made sure she knew that every waking day of her life, but there was absolutely _no way_ he would be up, bright and early, ready to train until exhaustion. That could wait until after all the booze and parties. He swore on that one, responding with a silly scrunched up face as if asking how serious she was. Wraith predicted this before he could even say anything witty in return, he didn't need to at this point, so she shook her head in defeat and the trickster could only chuckle at her attempt, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Yeah, _nah_ \- nice try. You 'n' me, we're going to enjoy this win, I wanna take you somewhere real nice!" 

"Oh really, and where would that be?"

"How's about my home planet? Picture this; private beach, cocktails, gourmet food, skinny dippin' and sweet, _sweet se--_ " Wraith cut him off with a kiss, which was only to silence him before he blabbered down a more dirtier direction, within earshot of their friends, who were already cracking jokes about the couple. 'Get a room' was the last thing she overheard and God, she wished she could do that, considering her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she did not enjoy displaying affection like this in public - she would rather not display _any_ form of vulnerability in public, if possible. She wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. 

" _\--Geez,_ Wraith, didn't think you'd be _that_ excited!" 

"It sounds lovely, Elliott, but you need to learn the importance of volume control." 

"Right, right - got it, _whoops_."

"I would be happy to go to Solace, but you know you don't have to do any of that for me, I'm fine with how we are now..."

"I know, babe, but I think it would be nice to do something _different_ too, get out of this base full of _nutjobs_ once in a while - make some memories together, y'know? Plus, my ma' really wants to meet you."

Her steely gaze melted as did her heart, it always did flutter every time Elliott thought about their relationship seriously, that was the one thing about him that she adored - it made her crack a rare, silly smile hearing it come from his drunken mouth with full confidence and an absence of stutters. She knew he wanted a future with her, something that he never wanted with any other person he was involved with in the past, choosing instead to run away from the thought; when they first got together, this warm feeling Wraith felt was foreign and unknown to her. However, as if it was muscle memory from a time long gone, she welcomed it knowing it would bring no harm. She felt truly happy knowing that she was loved and needed. 

"Alright, you've convinced me... We can go, under one condition: we keep up with our training regimen, even if it's just in the mornings, we still need to keep on track. Actually, make that two: I'm _not_ skinny dipping, Elliott."

" _Guuuuuh,_ fine!" Elliott was able to comply with that condition, though he pouted in hurt and defeat at the second one. "But it would be fun, besides, _my_ Wraith naked on the beach? I would get whiplash!"

"You don't need the beach to see me naked," she said before downing the last of her Champagne, then moving onto downing the two Tequila shots paid for by Octane, absorbing the sight of Elliott's agape surprise and the return of his stutter - he hardly even paid attention to her stealing his shot. "You could fuck me right here, right now." She had him exactly the way she wanted him, speechless and craving her. It stirred something dark and powerful in her, something described as nature's dominance; her eyes explored his body up and down, before she grabbed a hold of his hand and guided him in the direction of the dorms.

He obeyed like the good boyfriend he was.

* * *

Their relationship had been sexual since their earlier days of dating, which may have been considered going too fast, but it was their choice. He worshipped her and she wanted to explore the feeling unknown to her.

After all their time of being together, Elliott never failed to get _hard_ for her before they could even touch, they were like animals the minute they made it through the door to his dorm room; tongues frantically down each others' throats, stopping every so often to pepper their necks with kisses and lovebites, while hands explored each others' bodies and helped to remove items of clothing. She was reminded of how lonely it was to be emotionally cut off from people out of defence, having him close like this always brought out that _needy_ side of her and it shocked her every time. Elliott truly was the only person in the universe she allowed close like this; she let him pin her up against the wall, wrap her legs around his waist and drunkenly kiss her like she was his lifeblood. It felt so good to have his hands explore her body like they did, feeling all of her curves before settling to massage her breasts while her fingers ran through his hair and held him close. She let out a soft moan when his mouth trailed down to her neck and suckled on the soft, pale nook that left another purple mark.  

Wraith allowed him to have his fun, now, it was her turn to take the lead. She untangled herself from their embrace and pushed Elliott down onto the bed, striking him with a playful smile as she took off the last of her underwear - proving her point of them not needing the beach for this. He forgot to breathe when he saw her beautiful, pale skin bare in the nude for him. It turned her on every time he reacted like that.

" _D-Damn_ , Wraith... You're so fuckin' hot."   

His erection grew uncomfortable within his tight, restricting pants. Elliott desperately fumbled with the belt to free himself, but his girlfriend already made a move in helping him out in that department, unbuckling the belt and yanking the pants right off his legs. He assumed the position as usual for her, but Wraith had other ideas, much to his own surprise. She had become rather acquainted with the belt she tore off his body, toying with it in contemplation as she straddled his waist, it became clear that she was taunting him with it. Elliott shivered with the thrill of the unknown, daring to poke the bear with a stick. "What are you going to do with that, babe?"

"Hands above your head," it wasn't a request, it was a downright _order_ \- she was going to _show_ him what she wanted to do. The thought of spicing up their sex was exciting to him, doing exactly what he was told to do and letting her bind his hands to the headboard, completely erasing his ability to touch her or himself. Wraith was going to show the famed trickster who the _real_ Champion was tonight.

Once he was comfortable with the bind, she offered him one last loving kiss and then shifted her body closer to his face, combing her fingers through his curly mop of hair while he gazed up at her with a hungry look in his eyes; she hovered slightly out of his reach, causing Elliott to experience for the first time the frustration of not being able to touch her when _he wanted to_. He tried his best to rip his hands free, craving to touch all of her curves and bring her closer for a taste, but he was at a loss of power. The belt would not budge and neither would her legs, pinning him down into position. Wraith was making her sadistic side obvious with a sly smirk, another reminder that he was completely under her mercy, he would only get to eat her pussy under _her_ terms. "You want to know what I'm going to do to you, Elliott?"

She had his attention.

"First, I'm going to sit on your face and ride it until I cum," Wraith stated as a matter of fact, finally lowering herself down, allowing him to kiss up at her throbbing clit and suck it deep between his lips; the tugging sensation caused her to let out a loud, satisfying moan as she gripped the roots of his hair with her fingers. He focused time and effort onto pleasing her sensitive bud with slow, long licks to gradually build her up before he fucked her entrance with his tongue - he groaned deeply in the position between her thighs, eyes closed and struggling against his bound hands once again in a desperate testosterone overload. He looked as if he was ready to flip her over and fuck her into the mattress until they broke the entire bed frame, he was always gentle and romantic towards her during sex - which she loved - but it was that rare primal look about him that excited her beyond words. Everything was off to a great start, but she was _not_ done talking. Between her gasps and his _delicious_ technique, she continued her quest; "after this, I'm going to torture you, babe. I'm going to play with you, tease you, but _never_ finish you - I'll suck you _hard_ and deny you that orgasm, and you're going to beg for it until you scream, do you understand me?" 

She received an obedient groan in return, much to her joy. 

Her act of dominating him helped build up that burning hot, knotted feeling in her abdomen, as she rocked her hips with rhythm and threw her head back in pleasure, with her hair loose and cascading down her back in a wild mess. She wanted to test his limits in many ways, witness him beg and cry for her to let him finish, it was so much fun to be this power-crazy - she could _sense_ his struggle by the way he would buck his hips into nothing but thin air, as if expecting her to ride his cock so early on in the game. He would have to wait for that.

Wraith could feel herself growing closer to her first orgasm, thanks to the help of Elliott sliding his tongue in and out of her, then sucking _hard_ on her clit every time she rocked too hard - causing herself to judder with the strong, sudden sensation. As soon as he had her in a trance, he surprised her yet again by attacking her bud of nerves with swift flicks of his tongue, making her cry out once more - the irony. They continued with this pace, until finally, the void-jumping woman riding the face of the holographic trickster could no longer contain herself anymore, rolling her eyes back into her skull as he lapped up the sweet juices from her orgasm. Her body quaked from the high and it left her mind in a state of euphoria, as if she had lost all sense of reality for that shell-shock of a hot moment.

"You're so wet, babe," he pointed out the obvious, bringing her back to her senses while he nuzzled her thigh. Elliott looked up at her with dangerous, sexy eyes that only received a calculating smirk out of her; "You don't know what you're doing to me right now, Wraith. I could break free from this, lay you down and _fuck you_ until--"

The moment he started talking again, she had shifted her position on the bed so that she could lean over and silence him with another kiss, this time with more force and velocity in her tongue; she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, making him grunt under his breath and look up at her once again with expectant eyes. "We're doing this my way, Elliott, so don't you dare try it," she warned him heavily.

"Or what? What you gonna do to me, baby?"

He tested her, unsure if with fear or excitement, but he done it anyway - it was typical for men like Elliott to talk big, but the minute you held their cock _tightly_ in your hands, they knew better than to piss you off. His tone changed after that. Wraith could only laugh as she grasped it between her petite hands, causing Elliott to gulp his nerves away while he watched her stroke it. He finally got the message, she was in charge... _God_ , she was so hot at playing boss, he couldn't believe it. Elliott failed to hold back a groan as she worked on a steady pace, then to his delight, she went down on him; wrapping her peach lips over the head, softly sucking and flicking the soft skin with her tongue, then pulling back to lick up the shaft. His dick throbbed every time she dragged her tongue up and down, but she completely threw him off guard when she sucked on his balls, flicking with her tongue over that sensitive partition that caused Elliott to near-enough scream - it was like music to her ears. His balls were so sensitive and she happily exploited it, he moaned her name among his breathlessness. That was her cue to focus her mouth back on the head, French kissing it like it was his own lips, before finally taking him in whole. The heat and tightness of being deep-throated by his girl felt _so good_ , he groaned in desperation, wishing he could fuck her mouth on it's own; Wraith wrapped her arms around his thighs and pulled him closer, as she began her rhythm of sucking his cock. 

The walls were paper-thin, Elliott wished he could at least cover his mouth to quieten himself, the noises coming from him were Unorthodox at best; he felt sorry for the poor soul on the other side listening to it. She had complete control over the situation and intentionally fished for loud reactions out of him, by toying with his balls and teasing him with her tongue. It was all fun and games for her, but then she began to speed up her pace, opting to use her hand to pleasure him more. He bit at his own lip to try and stifle his moans, tasting the lingering flavour of her pussy on his tongue. He carefully thrust his hips with her rhythm, feeling the build up of his own orgasm coming on, it was fucking mind-blowing. " _B-Babe_ , I'm gonna--"

She pulled away. 

That amazing feeling of pleasure crashed and burned, vanishing as fast as it came, the frustration of being _so close_  and being denied relief was _agonising_ \- much like his throbbing dick. Elliott shot her a glare, he attempted to confront her by sitting up, but was rudely reminded of his bounds, causing him to struggle once more. "Babe, why'd you stop?! I was about to cum!"

Wraith ran a soft finger up and down his thigh in an attempt of playing with his senses, she was unbothered by his complaining, instead, she sat there looking as smug as ever. "What did I tell you, Elliott? I'm the boss, you only get to finish when I say so." Her light touches sent shivers down his spine, as if he was a feline starved of touch receiving affection from his master. Being denied an orgasm sure was a learning curve, but this dominant side of her was _evil_ , yet he loved this form of sex so much - he would try his best to roll with it. Wraith sat up again, re-positioning herself to straddle his waist. "You're going to have to beg for it."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm," she leaned down, pressing herself against his body for a kiss. "Be good now, say _please_."

'Fuck,' was all he could say at first, having Wraith on top of him like this, looking down at him with those ice cool eyes of hers intoxicated him more than the affects of alcohol could do. He wanted her so badly to ride him, but the message finally sank in, Elliott had to swallow his pride. "Please." 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She pretended like she couldn't hear him, feigning ignorance. 

"Please, babe, I'm b-begging you... _Ride me_." 

"...Now why should I do that?" Wraith was just being plain _mean_ now. 

"-Because I'm the sexiest man you've ever met and you love me so much?" 

"That's not a good enough answer. Grovel for it."

"Fine, baby, _please!_ " Elliott grew impatient, feeling her wetness as she began to grind on his abdomen, pleasuring herself with the friction while she waited for a convincing answer. "Wraith, I'm weak right now, I want you so much! I want you more than anything I've ever wanted, _please!_ " She threw her head back, moaning as her fingers gripped at his pecks, the feeling was more notable than his words right now. He needed to try harder, he needed to devote his entire life and dignity to her in this moment, if anything, it provided an opportunity. "I really, really wish you would take me, babe... I would do anything, _anything_ for it. You mean more than life itself to me, I thought of you every time I entered that shit-hole and fought through the skin of my teeth, I prayed that I would live another day to see you again, so that I could hold you at night and make you the happiest woman in the universe. You're all I ever need, Wraith, I love you so much... _Please ride my cock?"_  

Oh, that speech caught her attention now. It wasn't the type of grovelling she was expecting, but her heart fluttered too much to dismiss it - even with the obvious, cheeky way to end it. Her decision was clear, it was obvious due to the flush of her cheeks and how he looked up at her with that charming, pleading gaze of his that she would allow him to experience the orgasm he had been waiting for. How could she say no now?

"...You're such a smooth-talker," she responded, giggling lightly in the moment. "Alright, I might grant you that wish... _If_ you continue to mind your manners, what do you say?"

"Thank you," he was as obedient as ever. She liked that.

"Good boy," she grinned, finally entertaining the idea of fucking him - he did well to earn it, she was able to live out her fantasy and have fun teasing him, it was about time they got down to the main event. With the wetness of her folds and the spit they had left behind on themselves, Wraith slid down the length of his cock with ease; she could feel it reach deep enough to hit her sweet spot, causing her to moan as she adjusted herself to it. Elliott let out a well-deserved groan in unison, feeling her hot, tight pussy constrict against his member, it felt as if he had the wind knocked out of his lungs. Once they were ready, she assumed the mission of riding him, starting off with a smooth and steady pace. She slowly rocked her hips with a rhythm, swirling and bouncing on his wood, wanting to feel every inch of it inside her. Wraith continued to take his breath away, his eyes rolled back into his skull as he moaned her name with that sweet, pleading voice of his.

The way Elliott said her name and squirmed under her weight with sheer pleasure did unspeakable things to her, it brought out the sadistic side of her and she could feel herself building up to a second, explosive orgasm soon. Her hands snaked their way to Elliott's neck as she quickened the pace of her hips, holding his throat in a tight grasp that she genuinely hoped he would be alright with. He consented to it the minute he grinned and took a deep breath, going the extra mile to thrust his hips _hard_ , which led to their bodies smacking together in perfect unison - he was prompting her to live out her greatest desires. The restriction he had when it came to breathing and the friction from their sex drove Elliott right over the edge, his face was bright red from both of those things; he struggled under the pressure of her hands and the belt secured tight around his wrists, she only allowed him small windows of opportunity for a breath of air, but the pain from it all felt so fucking thrilling. Wraith's apparent sadism was exhilarating, he could get used to it if it were to become a routine - judging by the way her grip trembled with every thrust and how much she moaned his name, she would absolutely want top him again. He would let her.

"Babe, _I think..._ " He struggled to speak under her grip, but she understood him anyway without the need to hear the rest of his words, he was close to finishing in first place; but she was much the same, so it became a race to see who would come first. Her nails dug deep into his bronze skin, imprinting his neck as she tossed her head back and let out a loud moan of his name. She rocked her hips around his cock as fast as she could manage it, until the tension in her abdomen overwhelmingly grew to the point where it finally burst, gasping as her orgasm left her mind blown in a euphoric state. Elliott chuckled as he felt her grip loosen around his neck, which allowed him to breathe normally again; it amused him that after all this build-up, Wraith was the one to come before him. His endurance would also be coming to an end, as he continued to thrust into her with a frantic pace while his breathing turned hoarse, his own orgasm got the better of him. With one last thrust, he finally came inside her, filling her up with the warmth until it trickled down her thighs - he was at a loss of breath and strength. 

As soon as she came back to her senses, she immediately unbuckled the restraint around his wrists to allow him freedom, then lifted herself off his cock to collapse onto his chest out of pure exhaustion. Elliott wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, ignoring the bruising around his wrists from his attempts to break free and instead opting to kiss her forehead. She was the first to notice it, running her finger over the marks with a hint of concern, but he cared more about snuggling against her body until their heart rates relaxed again.

"That.... was _amazing,_ " he said, finally breaking the ice.

"Did it hurt?" 

"Not really, no - don't worry about it, it was fun to try." Elliott had an alluring smirk about him, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "Maybe next time you can try a blindfold." 

She smirked at that one. "You're giving me too many ideas, Elliott, I hope you know I won't go as easy on you next time."

Before she could even react, he had swiftly shifted their position so that she was beneath him, looking down at her with pure mischievousness. "Maybe next time, _you_ will be the one tied up, sweetheart."

"Are you challenging me, _Mirage?_ " 

"Girl, I might be."

"Looks like we'll have to settle this the hard way." 

Their expressions were sparked with determination and amusement, the former seemingly more prominent, as they spent the rest of the night wrestling each other on the bed for dominance; their lips met once again with lust, twisting and turning as they clung to one another's bodies. It was safe to say that neither would be training the next day.  


End file.
